


The Bouquet

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili is good at his job. He loves his job.Just not when he has to make a bouquet for the hot blond he thought he might have a chance with.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegolasLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/gifts).



> This was originally written as an entry for the Flower Prompt in the Drabble Challenge 3. As you can see from the word count, it did not stay a drabble, so please enjoy a whole fic instead ;-)

“I need a Bouquet.”

Kili swallowed. Fili had been coming in for a while now. The first time, Fili admitted somewhere in the second week, had been because he needed fresh air, a moment away from his busy job, any kind of peace.

Kili hadn’t pestered him about buying anything, just made small talk, but Fili ended up walking out with a tiny cactus anyway.  
Except he came back. Daily. Every break, and then even after or before work, depending on when Fili came in for work or how long he stayed overtime.

Fili didn’t buy a lot, and when he did it was tiny things, insisting nothing would survive his black thumb and flowers that would die were too depressing for his taste. Kili had tried to explain the beauty of the moment to him a couple of times, but had eventually accepted that Fili just had different preferences. 

So him asking for a bouquet was an unusual choice.

Kili would have thought it might be for his mother, or a work appointment, or just an important event he was invited to - if it hadn’t been for the intent look in his eyes. Fili looked as if he was going to war, and was determined to win.

Kili knew that look, had seen it many, many times by now, and it was always followed by the same kind of request.

Fili was no exception, as much as Kili’s heart wilted in his chest.

“I want flowers that mean something. The most beautiful you have. I want him to know that I love him, that he’s the one for me, and that I want to move into a steady relationship with him. Nothing held back. I know you are _amazing_ with finding the right color combinations and making them look incredible, so please pick something that would absolutely wow you and sweep you of your feet? It’s really important to me.”

Really, really important, considering that money was of no importance, just that it would be incredible.

Fili couldn’t stay long that day, and for once Kili was glad, unable to enjoy their usual conversation in the face of Fili’s nervousness and anticipation. Kili’s smile, friendly but fake, slid of his face the moment he was alone again.

It was a great gesture, and Kili knew he needed the money, and for any other customer he would have jumped for joy.

Just not for this one.

Despite his breaking heart, Kili was a professional. And if there was anyone alive who could win Fili’s heart, make him nervous like that, they deserved the best damn bouquet the world had ever seen.

Kili might not get to be a bigger part of Fili’s life, despite the hints he had been dropping of his interest, but he would make sure Fili remembered him as the friend who came through.

Grabbing everything he needed, Kili started planning out his master work.

-

The bouquet was beautiful.

No better had ever been made. Kili stared wistfully at it. He had made some photos, allegedly for marketing purposes, but, if he was honest with himself, more for torturing himself with.  
He let too much of himself flow into it. The blond wouldn’t leave his mind during the whole process. It was a glorious bouquet, and it was all Fili had wanted and more, Kili was sure of it.

It was also entirely too honest.

He tried not to cry when he gave it to Fili. Tried to see it as nothing but another transaction, not him laying his soul bare to someone who didn’t even knew the language of flowers, and wasn’t available anymore anyway.

He tried.

Kili was damn happy the bouquet was so big Fili couldn’t see past it.

-

The rest of the day crawled by, and Kili had none of his usual cheer to offer. With a heavy heart he decided to close down early today - in his current mood he wouldn’t do anything but scare off potential customers anyway. Perhaps tomorrow would be better again. Or the day after.

Kili knew he couldn’t keep the shop closed tomorrow, as much as it tempted him. It would only delay the inevitable anyway. Fili would come in and tell him how it went, both because they were friends and because most customers with grand orders felt Kili deserved to know.  
Usually he loved those kind of visits. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the desperate shouts behind him. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realize that someone was screaming his name, that his fellow pedestrians had stopped and stared, parting like the red sea for a fast approaching familiar bouquet.

What the hell?

The bouquet stopped two feet before him, heaving from having run so fast, some of his very careful handiwork almost coming lose.

Kili stared, at a loss for words.

“I almost missed you. Why did you suddenly close down early?” Fili gasped out, the exasperation obvious in his voice, no face needed.  
Which was good, considering.  
Perhaps Kili should have made the bouquet just a tad bit smaller. Whoever it was for would probably have liked to see the handsome face that was giving it. Though he would probably have to fix it up some now, after all that running. The thought sent a pang to his stomach and he closed his eyes for just a moment, unable to even fake a smile, despite the grinning of the people around them.

This was not what they thought it was. Not that he had any idea what exactly it was either.

“It’s my store, I decided I deserved an early night. Upside of being my own boss I guess. But shouldn’t you be with your partner to be? Don’t tell me they refused!”

The bouquet shuffled from feet to feet, obviously still nervous, and sheepishly admitted: “I ...don’t know yet. I had the whole thing planned out, but...”

Kili stared at him, uncomprehending.

Fili was many things. Afraid was not one of them.  
But he had never seen him in love before either, and Fili very obviously was. Kili softened, almost against his will.

The words tasted like ash, but he said them anyway.

“You should go for it. You are the most incredible person I have ever met and I can’t imagine anyone being fool enough to turn you down. They will love it, and they will love you. Trust me.”

He forced the last words past the stone in his throat, expecting to see the beautiful bouquet - and the amazing man carrying it - walk out of his reach forever.

Instead the bouquet, _Fili_ , went down on one knee.

“Kili, will you grant me the honor of being your boyfriend? I swear I will treat you right and cherish and love you for as long as you will have me.”

Kili blinked.

And blinked again.

Aside from the unexpectedly overly sweet words, he was mostly hung up on one thing.

“You had me design a bouquet for myself?”

A laugh rippled through the crowd, making Kili uncomfortably aware of their audience.  
This was not a conversation he wanted to have in public.  
And he probably wouldn’t have had, if he hadn’t closed down early.  
Shit.

Fili, having found his courage, didn’t let them stop him.

“I know you love flowers, and you mentioned how romantic it is to get them. How they make people swoon. But I know you have been frustrated with your numbers lately, and it just felt so wrong to go to someone else, I couldn’t imagine giving you a bouquet I bought somewhere else, and I tried making you one myself but the YouTube Videos make it seem a whole lot easier than it is and you deserve _perfection._ You turned my whole life around, you brought sun and warmth into my life and I want to see you everyday, I want to wake up to you in the morning and go to sleep holding you close every night. And I know this was probably unorthodox but could please give me an answer already!”

The beginning was obviously a well studied speech, meticulously prepared like everything Fili did. Kili found he liked the bumbling end better, the nervous heart behind the cool and confident man he had gotten to know these past months.

He really, really, really should have made the bouquet smaller, he wished he could see Fili right now. Perhaps he was even blushing?

The thought drove him to action. He gently took the flowers from Fili’s hands, and immediately gave them to one of the captivated audience with a clipped: “Hold those for a bit.”

After which he proceeded to kiss his, adorably blushing, new boyfriend silly.

The cheers were deafening, smiles and catcalls, and eventual laughter and some uncomfortable coughing, until a loud “get a room” finally broke the spell. Fili was looking thoroughly kissed, as he should be, eyes wide and grin wider, and Kili thought that sounded like an excellent idea.

Grabbing both the bouquet, with a quick thanks, and Fili’s hand, he proceeded to pull Fili down the street and into his home.

They would have a long conversation about the importance of good communication and not making Kili think Fili was in love with someone else in good time.  
For now he had a vase to find, and an adorable boyfriend to ravish.


End file.
